Chocolate
by Lord-Squirrel
Summary: Irma's attempts at getting some chocolate. IrmaHayLin
1. Oblivious

**This will be some sort of prolog to Chocolate. I will be gone on Friday the 22nd and will come back in ten days. This chapter will also a hints of Will/Taranee. Oh and _'this'_ means thought and _this is just a flashback._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oblivious**

** By: Lord-Squirrel **

Irma and Hay-Lin were hanging out in the park talking about whatever came to mind. It was a very random conversation. "Don't you think that it's weird that two people that are in love never seem to realize it. Like Will and Taranee." Hay-Lin said. "Yeah" Irma replied. She unknowingly moved closer to Hay-Lin, so close that their hands were on each other before they pulled their hands away blushing. "Oh I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Will. See you later" Irma said as she got up. Hay-Lin hugged her and it lasted longer than usual.

When Irma arrived at Will's house Will was trying on various outfits using the Heart. "Got another date with Matt?" Irma said, scaring Will who had almost forgot that Irma was supposed come over. "No I'm just trying on outfits because I'm gonna go to Taranee's house." Will replied. Irma smirked and "Will and Taranne sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-" she was cut off by Will who put a hand over her mouth. "Quiet Irma my mom's in her room." Will whispered, her face was as red as her hair.

"And any ways everyone knows that you and Hay-Lin like each other." Will said. "Yeah as friends" Irma retotred "So why did you need me?" she asked. "I need you to change the color of my outfit" **(AN: She can do that in the show.) **Will replied, the Heart left her in a tube top and shorts. Irma changed the shirt green muttering something that sounded like "Slave driver." Will walked out of the room and Irma shouted after her "Hope you do good on your date!"

(Back with Hay-Lin)

"Irma has been gone for seven minutes. I miss her already_."_ Hay-Lin said. "Miss me?" Irma's voice rang from the doorway. _'Oh yeah I gave her a copy of my house key when I was sick. She never left my sight for a second.'_ Irma went up the stairs, into Hay-Lin's room.

She flopped onto the bed and her head landed in Hay-Lin's lap. They both blushed and and Irma sat up. "Will has a date with Taranee." she said to Hay-Lin "She wanted me to change the color of her outfit." "They're one of those lucky couples that realize that they're in love from the start." Hay-Lin said.

"Yeah they blush whenever their hands touch." Hay-Lin said.

_She unknowingly moved closer to Hay-Lin,so close that their hands were on each other before they pulled their hands away blushing._

"Uh-huh. And they're hugs last way too long." Irma said.

_Hay-Lin hugged her and it lasted longer than usual._

"Oh and they count the minutes when the other is gone." Irma added.

_"Irma has been gone for seven minutes. I miss her already." Hay-Lin said._

"Yeah I'm glad we're not like that." Irma and Hay-Lin said at the same time.


	2. Chocolate

**This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Constructive critism is okay. If I get any good feadback I'll turn this into a series of one-shots instead of just one.**

**Summary: Hay-Lin has chocolate that she knows Irma likes and she won't share so Irma tries out some new tactics to get some. Irma/Hay-Lin Note that I added some to the original version of Chocolate and fixed some stuff. And yes It'll remain a one-shot but I'm working on another story. And I'll be leaving on the 20th to goto California. I won't be back for ten days. I'll try to write a chapter for my new story but I won't be able to post it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chocolate**

** By: Squirrel-Lord**

Irma walked into Hay-lins rooms for their sleepover to find her eating her favorite chocolate. Milk choclate with toffee bits. In her head she did a Homer, _Mmmmm. Toffee bits._, without the drooling. " Hay-Lin can I have some" she asked. To her surprise she just said "Nope" and turned her attention back to the tv. '_Hay-Lin usually give me some when I first ask her', _Irma thought, '_Time for Plan B.'_

She flopped on the bed with Hay-Lin started poking her. Hay-Lin growled playfully and started poking her back '_Drats Plan_ _B_ _didn't work.Well it never worked when they were younger too. Now for Plan C'. _" May I have some some chocolate? Please." she begged, giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could make. "Nope" Hay-Lin said. _What, _Irma thought,_ S'he usually cracks right there! Why isn't this working! I need a new approach'._

" Hay-Lin if you loved me you would give me some chocolate." she begged. Hay-Lin blushed furiously and turned away, which Irma didn't notice. Hay-Lin took a big bite out of the bar and started to chew loudly and with her mouth open to torture her. Irma moved herself so close that their noses were touching. She tilted Hay-Lin's chin up. HayLin's breath slowed as she anticipated what would happen next. She had been hoping for it for a long time now.

Next thing she knew Irma was gently kissing her and Hay-Lin returned it. Irma's eyes widened. She didn't plan that that. She kept going along anyways. Then she opened their mouthes and Irma scooped up some chocolate while her hands groped for the bar. When she reached it their tounges were battling for dominance. Hay-Lin won amazing.They seperated for air and started kissing again. Neither of them noticed the door open and six suspisious eyes watch them. Cornelia giggled and they split apart. Will held up her cell phone which had a camera and a video camera.

One word escaped Will's, Taranee's and Cornelia's lips, "Blackmail." Will caught the whole thing on tape. Irma shot water at them and Hay-Lin cooled it to about freezing. Irma chased them out of the house and Hay-Lin shouted after her shouting, "Where's my chocolate!" and started chasing Irma.

She abandoned the chase when she heard Irma coming back up the stairs. Irma stomped in, muttering something that sounded like, "No-good-lousy peeping toms." Hay-Lin tackled her, she was pretty strong for someone of her size. She pinned Irma down and straddled her. Irma gulped, last time Hay-Lin did this she was forced to watch Oprah with a depressed Cornelia who was eating her weight in rocky road after Caleb had been turned into flower crying "Why couldn't been me? Why? Oh Oprah you're the only one that understands my heartbreak." She gave up trying to talk to Cornelia after that and called Taranee to take over.

"Where's my chocolate?" Hay-Lin demanded. Irma ate it so she pointed to her tummy in response. Big mistake, Hay-Lin knew that Irma was tickilsh their and she wasn't in any position to try to push Hay-Lin off her. She should've just said 'Squirrels beat me up and mugged your chocolate bar. Hay-Lin narrowed her eyes playfully at Irma and raised her shirt just above the belly button. Irma knew what was gonna happen next and tried to fight free.

Next thing she knew she found herself being tickled. She tried to sit up far enough to tickle Hay-Lin's tickilsh spot, the neck. She managed to reach it and started to tickle Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin lost concentration and fell over and their lips brushed. During the fall Irma's arms went around Hay-Lin's neck and somehow Hay-Lin's arms found their way around Irma's waist. Both girls couldn't bring their lips away because it was what they wanted most at the moment, each other.

"I love you Irma"

"I love you too Hay-Lin"

And they fell asleep just like that in each others arms. They didn't notice the "Aww"s of their freinds who had doubled back some time ago.

**End**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes I realize that the last part was really corny. I apologize but it seemed needed. And what do you think of what I added to it? Did it make it better of worst? And my next fanfic will be coming out in about ten to twelve days. Irma/Hay-Lin because they've been friends for so long and they both kind of have the same personalitys.**


End file.
